1. Field of Disclosure
The present invention relates to a conductive cable structure, and more particularly to a grounding conductive cable structure.
2. Description of Related Art
An electric circuit loop of a traditional vehicle electrical system includes a vehicle battery and some electrical load components (e.g., automobile illumination, ignition system, electronic control unit, sensor, idle speed motor, etc.) therein, and the vehicle battery supplies electrical power to the electrical load components.
However, if electrical conductive efficiency of the electric circuit loop of the traditional vehicle electrical system is not good, the electrical load components cannot be effectively operated so as to reduce overall vehicle performance.
Therefore, how to provide a solution to effectively solve the aforementioned inconvenience and shortages and to increase the competitiveness of industries shall be seriously concerned.